1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to shield-cans and printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies using the shield cans.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components in electronic devices, such as capacitors, can be protected by shield cans from external/internal electromagnetic interferences (EMI). A typical shield-can is fixed to and cannot be easily detached from a circuit board. However, to replace or repair the electronic components inside the shield can, the shield-can must be detached from the circuit board to expose the electronic components, which may easily result in damage to either or both of the shield-can and circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.